1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hollow needles such as hypodermic needles, and pertains, more particularly to, an improved needle structure that can be used in the normal manner for fluid injection or collection, in combination with an integral skin plug retainer.
2. The Prior Art
There is a considerable amount of prior art directed to needles and cannulas. The hypodermic needle is one of the basic tools of the medical profession and typically includes a relatively thin, straight, hollow tube that may be coupled at one end to a syringe of one type or another. The other end is usually beveled to provide a sharp point for piercing the skin.
Some of the prior art patents address the issue of minimizing tissue coring, as well as minimizing plugging of the skin. However, the prior art does not discloses a needle structure that is constructed and arranged in combination with an integral skin plug retainer.
For example:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,530 to Bruno described a hypodermic needle with the leading tip at the needle point shielding at least a portion of the hollow needle tube so as to reduce tissue coring;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,641 to Vaslow describes an emergency medical needle employing a jaw structure so as to reduce coring;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,267 to Zimmermann also describes a modified needle structure with an end section that is bent laterally and a hook-shaped curve section, with the structure allegedly to avoid the cutting of plugs during its use; and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,266 to Gravlee Jr. describes a hypodermic needle with a rounded trailing cutting edge for preventing plug cutting.        
Accordingly, none of this prior art describes a needle structure that can be used in a normal manner for fluid injection or collection, in combination with an integral skin plug retainer.